Happy Birthday Roy
by Fire and Ice will always love
Summary: Ike let's Roy try something new for his birthday. IkexRoy RoyxIke One-shot PWP lemons. YAOI.


Hey guys, this is (again) dedicated to my friend Shinju-kun, for her 18th birthday! (even though its like a week late D:) Make sure you check out her stories after this! Hope you like it ^_^

* * *

The swordsman sighed. His lover's birthday was coming up soon and he had no idea what to do. He had thought about it all day, and even dropped hints to the red head here and there. But of course, they weren't picked up as they flew right over the teenager's head. Not knowing what else to do, he went to one of his best friends room to see if they could help.

He knocked on the door. "_Who is it_?" a voice called from inside.

"It's me, Ike." He replied.

"_Come on in_!"

Ike let himself in the room and sat down on the couch next to his friend. "Hey Marth."

"Hey Ike. What's up?" Marth could tell something was bothering him.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me with something. You see, I have no idea what to get-"

"For Roy's birthday?" Marth smirked. He knew this was coming.

"Um, yeah actually- how'd you know?"

Marth chuckled. "You asked me the same thing last year."

Ike blushed. He had, hadn't he? "Oh yeah.."

"Don't worry about it, I usually have no idea what to get for Link either. So what are you thinking?"

"I honestly have no idea." Ike said. "I don't really want to get him just some flowers or chocolates, that seems kind of cheap for a birthday present. I want to give him something with more meaning."

"Hmm. What about a ring, or a necklace?" Marth offered.

"It's for his birthday, not a proposal! Besides, I got him a necklace for Christmas last year." Ike sighed. "What do you usually do for Link?"

Marth blushed a deep shade of red, causing Ike to blush as well.

"I'm guessing I'm probably better off not knowing the details." Ike said.

Marth coughed. "Well, I'll just tell you the basics. Usually I get him something like chocolates or flowers, and then maybe a CD he wanted or something along those lines. Then we spend the day together, I take him out to dinner, and then we come back home and…" Marth blushed again.

"And what?"

"Well, you know, just do…stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Ike pushed on.

_ "Dammit Ike, can't you take a hint?" _"Stuff like…inbedstuff." Marth murmured.

Ike blushed. "Ohhh. Well how is that different from any other night?"

"Well, y'know…you just have to do different things. Make sure it's _really _ you could try out something new that he wants to do." Marth explained. _"I can't believe I'm actually having this conversation."_

Ike thought, hard. He knew _he_ enjoyed their sex life, and by the way he reacted, Roy seemed to love it as well. Was there ever anything Roy asked him to try"

Ike's eyes widened. There was one thing Roy said a few weeks ago…

*Flashback*

_Roy slightly panted as his lips parted from Ike's, sitting up on the bed. He stubbornly crossed his arms. "That's not fair!"_

_Ike looked at him, puzzled. "What's not fair?"_

_"You always get to be top! Why can't I? Just because I'm smaller than you that doesn't mean I automatically have to be on the bottom!" Roy complained._

_"You're not bottom because you're smaller, you're bottom because I'm way better at topping than you are." Ike smirked. _

_"Am not!" Roy yelled, offended. "Besides, how would you know if you've never let me topped before?"_

*End Flashback*

Ike had begun to think of some ideas for Roy's special day. Going out to dinner would be nice…

…but would Ike have to do…_that_?!

* * *

The next day Roy woke up to a pair of warm lips pressed up against his. He softly moaned as he wrapped his arms up round his lover's body, deepening the kiss.

"Happy birthday babe." Ike smiled once they broke away for air.

"Thank you." Roy smiled back. When he looked beside him he saw a platter full of food, waiting to be eaten.

Ike laughed as he saw the red head's gaze towards the food, accompanied by the sound of his growling stomach. "Don't worry, I didn't make it. I asked Peach to make it."

"Ok good, now I won't have to worry about it killing me later." Roy joked as he reached for a piece of toast.

"My cooking isn't that bad!" Ike defended himself.

Roy looked at him.

"Okay maybe it is.." Ike laughed.

They spent the morning together in bed, followed by a shower together, which lead to other "events."

Then Ike took Roy out to eat at one of the finest restaurants around, spoiling him with desserts.

When they came back to their apartment, Roy fell on the bed with a satisfied sigh. "That was delicious...I think I ate too much, I feel like I'm gonna explode."

Ike chuckled, laying down next to his boyfriend.

They laid together, enjoying each others company and the peaceful quietness of the apartment.

"Do you want the rest of your present?'' Ike asked, a bit nervous.

"Huh?" Roy sat up, confused.

"Well, a few weeks ago you said you wanted to be on top, and since it's your birthday I decided I'm gonna let you do whatever you want."

Roy blushed. "W-Well we don't have to..." he trailed off, squirming a little.

Ike laughed inside his head. He could tell the red head never though Ike would actually like him, and now that he has the chance he's too afraid to take it.  
Ike laid down on the bed. "I'm all yours."

Roy shakily crawled on top of his bigger lover, not quite sure of what to do. He thought of what Ike usually did to him.  
Roy planted a kiss on Ike's lips, kissing him more and more until he slowly pushed his tongue in. Their tongues rolled against each other as they began to pant, moaning into each others mouths. Roy grabbed Ike's shirt with shaky hands as he slowly unbuttoned it. Ike helped him pull it over his head and then threw it on the floor. Roy too, discarded his shirt. Their bodies rubbed against each other creating a friction. Roy ground his crotch into Ike's gasping at the pleasures feeling. He could feel their members getting harder with each touch. Ike unbuckled Roy's belt and pants as the red head did the same to him, slipping the clothing off each other, leaving them in their boxers.

_"Just do what you normally do_." Roy thought to himself, trying to calm down.  
He pulled down Ike's boxers, causing the swordsman's large member to pop up. Then he pulled down his own, positioning his length at Ike's mouth. Ike licked the appendage, then put it in his mouth.

Roy's eyes rolled back as he moaned loudly, reaching up to grab fistful's of his lover's hair. "Shit..your mouth feels so good babe."  
Ike eagerly took in more of the man's penis, excited by the positive feedback.  
Roy whimpered as he gently and slightly thrusted his hips in the swordman's mouth, feeling a familiar pressure start to build up.  
"Ike, I'm gonna..c-come." He moaned as his hips started to shake.  
Roy groaned loudly as he came hard, spilling into Ike's mouth.  
Roy's head fell back onto the bed as he panted, a thin layer of sweat sheeted over him.  
Despite the bitter taste, Ike swallowed all of his lover's essence. Roy climbed onto Ike once more and kissed him on the forehead.

This is where it got tricky.

Now Roy had to do that, and they both knew it.  
"_Ike always seems to love it, so I probably will to_." Roy said to attempt to reassure himself.  
_"Is he really gonna do it? Fuck...what have I gotten myself into_?!" Ike slightly panicked inside but kept his calm composer.

Roy grabbed some lube from the nightstand beside their bed, pouring a great amount into his hand.  
"I know how much it hurt my first time, so I'll be extra careful okay babe?" Roy said in a calming voice.  
He put a single digit into Ike's tight hole. Ike gasped at the odd feeling. Roy moved that finger around and soon added another. Ike gasped a second time, but this time in pain.  
"Ah...ow." Ike whimpered.  
"It'll g-get better...don't worry." Roy kissed Ike, hoping he wasn't hurting him too bad.  
Roy added a third, causing tears to spring into Ike's eyes.  
"This is awful..." Ike thought. No wonder Roy was never as eager to have sex as he was.

A few minutes later, Roy pulled out his fingers and slowly slid himself in, one inch at a time.  
Tears slid down Ike's face, from the waist down his body was on fire.  
Roy however was in a pure bliss. Now he knew why Ike loved these activities so much.  
As soon as Roy was all the way in he started to shake. "Babe..I...I think I'm gonna c-come." He blushed. He couldn't even last two minutes! Roy moaned as he spilled into Ike, the tightness and hot was just too much.  
"I'm sorry. That was awful for you." Roy held his head down.  
Ike was just glad it was finally over. "I-It's fine. It wasn't that bad anyways." Ike lied.

"...I-I'll make it up to you." Roy promised. He took in Ike's member, making Ike forget about the pain he was just in and moaned. He lightly thrusted into Roy's mouth, his moans getting louder with her thrust. Roy licked and sucked as hard as he good, wanting to make his lover feel good again.  
After a few minutes"Fuck Roy...mm, shit, babe I'm coming!" Ike thrusted a final time and pulled out of Roy's mouth, squirting all over the younger man's face and chest.

Roy ran his hands over Ike's chest, then whispered into his ear. "You can top me if you want."

Ike's eyes widened in excitement and held three fingers up to Roy's face, to which the latter moaned and eagerly took into his mouth. He rolled his tongue over each of the digits, making sure to coat them completely.  
The sight of this turned on Ike even more, making him whimper and gently thrust his hips. He wouldn't be able to wait much longer.  
The bluenette pulled his fingers out, then he slowly placed a single finger in his lover's hot hole. Roy moaned at the intrusion, pushing his hips down, wanting more and more. Ike added a second finger, then a third, making scissoring motions to stretch the tightness.

"Are you ready?" He whispered hotly into the red head's ear. Ike laid down on his back. Roy looked at him, confused.  
"This way you can still be on top." He gently grabbed Roy and sat him down on top of himself so Roy was straddling his chest. Roy understood, lifting himself up above the older man's member as Ike positioned himself at Roy's hole, then slowly slid himself in until he was about halfway. His hips shuddered at the feeling of the hot tightness engulfing his length, wanting so badly to thrust the rest of himself in.

He saw that Roy was holding back tears, so he leaned over, leaving small kisses that trailed from his back to his neck where he bit and sucked until a bright red mark was made. He moved up behind Roy's ear, knowing it was the red head's favorite spot.  
Roy moaned loudly, soon forgetting about the pain in his behind. Noticing this, Ike slid deeper and deeper into the hole until he was all the way in.  
The feeling was almost too much, Ike could have came right there. No matter how many times they had sex, Roy's hole was always just as enjoyable as the last time.

Ike could have came right then, the sight was almost too much. Seeing his lover on top of him, legs spread with his eyes half shut in pleasure, making whimpering noises while his length was going inside of boy's body.  
"Fuck...your so tight." Ike panted, slowly beginning to thrust.  
"Hah...ah." Roy began to moan, feeling more pleasure with each thrust.  
Ike began to quicken his pace, grunting.  
"Mmm, fuck Ike!" Roy moaned loudly, bouncing up and down on the bluenette's member.  
Ike plunged into his lover, trying to find the right spot.  
"Ah, ooh shit...AH! Fuck..right there!" Roy nearly screamed.  
Ike aimed for the same spot, hitting Roy's prostate with each thrust.  
"Ike I'm gonna c-come!"  
Ike reached over and grabbed Roy's length and started stroking it, wanting his lover to feel as good as possible.  
Roy moaned as loud as he could, he couldn't take much more. He felt Ike's hot breath, his large hand around his member, and his cock sliding in and out of him.  
"I-I coming...ah, IKE!" Roy screamed as he came, seeing stars.

Ike thrusted into Roy a few more times, then came as well, yelling out Roy's name.  
After his seed spilled into his lover, he slowly pulled out. Roy panted as he fell forward, collapsing onto Ike's chest. He looked up, eyes asking for a kiss from the other swordsman.  
Ike smiled at the younger man's cuteness, then planted a kiss on his rosy lips. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Roy smiled warmly, wrapping his arms around his Lover and resting his head on his chest.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm not too sure if I like it or not, its different from most lemons.(Not to mention I'm not good at writing lemons in the first place. T_T) I tried letting Ike enjoyed it but it just seemed too OOC. Plus it was Roy's birthday, so it was more about him feeling good anyways. Make sure you leave a review!(:


End file.
